Little Things
by Gl33k
Summary: "You just need to realise how amazing you are and then they will. They'll see the confident, sexy person that I still see. You're going to be the next Barbra." Rachel always had Finn to lean on, whenever she was done. He always comforted her. It was just meant to be.


**_I know you're probably falling off your chair in surprise. Yes, I am publishing a story. Anyways, I have the worst case of writers block and I can't get any inspiration or ideas for my stories. In fact, I wrote this a while ago and published it on Tumblr for another one of my OTP's and decided to change the names and make it suitable for Finchel. There may be a chance you read my original version, so high five! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Finn's POV:_**

"I'm really tired. I think I might go now." Rachel sits up and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight honey. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I say and watch as she walks away.

I'm the luckiest person in the world, to be able to call her my girlfriend, I know. But I somehow feel it's too good to be true, and I'll wake up to find it's only just a dream and that she won't even know who I am. I try shake the thoughts away but I can't. I mean, who am I kidding? She deserves someone way better than me. I sometimes think she's just going for second best with me.

To distract myself from my thoughts, I look through my phone. I watch a video that Sam took of the two of us, walking down the park on a warm summers day, hand in hand. I never saw this before and smile at the video of us.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

We were further down the park lane then them, we didn't realise that they were watching us and she kissed me.

"Oh look at the lovebirds." Sam said while laughing.

"Get a room!" Puck shouted at us and Rachel stook up her middle finger which made them laugh even more.

"They're perfect for each other." Mike said and they all agreed.

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

The video stops and I continue the date in my mind. I'm reliving the cool crisp air hit our bodies and the sun shining perfectly on her skin. We stopped to buy ice cream and sat on a bench. I watched as she ate her vanilla cone and she didn't seem to care.

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

I was happier on that day then when we won Nationals. Everything about that day seemed carefree and relaxing. Like nothing was going to get in our way. That happens whenever I'm with her. She always makes everything seem so perfect.

_And it all makes sense to me_

I see a picture of Rachel wearing no make up, looking angry. I remember that day well, as she was getting ready for an awards ceremony and wasn't feeling confident about what she was wearing.

"I haven't even started doing my hair or make up and there's only an hour to go." She ran into her room and I heard her rummaging through her make up bag.

"Rachel, calm down. It's okay." I followed her, while putting on my jacket.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a guy." She sighed and sat down on her bed. I could tell she was stressed.

"Just breath Rach, and let it all out." I said and she threw a pillow at me, but smiled.

"You see, I'd do anything for that smile. Even if it means getting hit by pillows." I joked which resulted in getting more pillows thrown at me. I took a picture of her and she threw an old stuffed teddy bear at me. "Anything else you're going to throw?"

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile,_

She got up and walked over to the mirror. She put on her make up, and I left the room to get ready. I had to fix my hair, but I was really nervous. I can't stand the agony of waiting for her awards shows. She always gets so nervous, which makes me nervous. She deserves all those Tony Awards that I hear Kurt go on about all the time. I decided to clear my head and went for a ten minute walk. When I came back, Rachel was still doing her make up so I decided to make a snack. When I was finished, I went into the room and saw Rachel staring at the mirror.

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

"You okay?" I asked her.

"This dress makes me look horrible. I can't go wearing this! I have nothing else anyways so I might as well just go nude!" She was nearly in tears.

"Wait, what?" She caught my attention at the last part. "You look more beautiful than ever before. Just look at yourself. You're amazing." I walked behind her and kissed her neck. "You might see someone who looks horrible, but I see the most beautiful girl in the world."

_But I'll love them endlessly_

I decide to clean up before I go to bed, so I bring everything over to the kitchen. I bring over two plates and her cup. It used to be plain white, but I decided to spice it up. When she was busy with her costars doing some work for the revival of Funny Girl, I was home alone and bored. I drew all over them, which she seemed to love. She uses them to drink out of each night.

_You cant go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

Sharing the same bed with her is something I never get used to. The feeling that I get once I go under the duvets with her. Whenever I can't sleep, I watch her sleep. I know it sounds creepy, but it always makes me feel happier. And I notice that she talks in her sleep when she's scared or nervous. Especially when she's got a show or when she has an interview.

_And all those conversation_

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

As I wash up, I place my earphones into my phone and start listening to music. I smile to myself when Don't Rain On My Parade comes on. I've always been a huge fan of her work, even before we were dating in high school. It was embarrassing to say I was a fan of her when we first started glee, especially since she was such a diva, but I didn't care. I remember on one of the first days after I moved in, she caught me listening to her music which she didn't believe.

"You listen to my music?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you never sing around me anymore." I tell her.

"That's weird." She said and sat down beside me.

"Want to listen with me?" I took out an earphone and she pushed it away.

"No way. I can't listen to myself singing, I sound terrible." She said and I couldn't believe that.

"No way! You're one of the best singers ever." I said and paused Funny Girl. We had a half an hour conversation on this before I gave up and started listening to it again.

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape_

I find a bra on the ground in the living room, which makes me blush. I can never understand how she could be so self conscious about her body. She's perfect in every way. I caught her on one of her bad days, where she still stuggled with the way she looked. She only had a towel over her body and she came into our bedroom, where I was writing songs.

_You don't want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

"What do you see in me?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you dating me? I'm fat and ugly and I don't deserve you."

"Would you just stop it?" I got off the bed and walked with her to the mirror. "You're not fat. You've got a gorgeous figure and I know that a lot of girls want that look. You're the most beautiful, perfect person I've ever seen. You're even more perfect without your make up, which most girls can't say. Why am I dating you? You're inspiring, you're funny, I love your laugh, you're sexy, I can get lost in your eyes and you let me love you. If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it's me." She looked into my eyes, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and I kissed her on the lips gently. "Go get dressed, and I'll take you for dinner."

_But you're perfect to me_

I can't help but feel like she would be better off without me. Like I should stop seeing her, so she can find her Prince Charming. I know that it's not me, but I can't give up on her.

I remember waiting for my coffee and scone in a cafe in New York, and I saw her coming down the street in tears. I ran outside and I hugged her. She started crying some more and we walked inside. This was after she finished NYADA and I hadn't seen her for a couple of years.

_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

"They said I don't look the part to be in their show." She sad through the tears.

"Don't listen to them." I said, ignoring the food. "Want some of my scone?"

"I'm too fat they told me." She said. "I haven't eaten in days so I could lose some weight. I really wanted that role Finn."

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you to_

"Rachel, you're beautiful. You don't need to lose weight, you're the perfect size. Can't you just eat this for me?" I pushed the plate towards her. She shuck her head and looked away, drying her tears.

"If it's not my nose, it's my size or my weight." She said, her voice still shaky.

"Fuck them." I said and she turned around to look at me.

"What?"

"Fuck them. You don't need them. Remember when you didn't get into NYADA? You got in. Remember when Cassandra said you'd never get the lead role for the play? You got it. Every year." I was proud of her, still am. "You just need to realise how amazing you are and then they will. They'll see the confident, sexy person that I still see. You're going to be the next Barbra."

"What if I'm not? What if I'm not as good as her?" She asked, scared. "I have nothing else to fall back on."

"You are, you're better. You forced me to watch all her movies during senior year and I know that you're ten times better than her." I smiled and she smiled back. She took a bite out of the scone and looked me in the eyes.

"Well this is the first time you've given me food suitable for a vegan."

_If I let you know_

_I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

The next morning, I slowly get up. I meet the boys and have breakfast with them. They can see that I'm nervous and they help me get through the next few hours. When we slowly arrive at the destination, I get out of the car, shaking.

"Come on, it will be okay. You love her." Puck whispered in my ear and we leave.

I look up and see it. The church. We're finally getting married. That's why I was so scared last night. I still can't believe I'm marry Rachel Berry.

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

She walks down the aisle in a white dress, which is floral and shows of her curves, which she knows I love. Suddenly, everything feels right and I know I'm doing the right thing.

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_


End file.
